In the field of digital imaging, many photographers, both beginning and advanced, have a desire to make their images more personal. One method of doing this involves the use of image post-processing methods to add effects such as borders, color filters, and textures to their images. However, the application of many of these effects are typically accomplished through trial and error, and in some cases, the order in which effects are performed will be critical to the development of the final image. Users often are able to remember that they applied a number of effects to a given image, but are unable to precisely duplicate the series of effects on subsequent images.
Currently, the application of complex and powerful digital image effects requires the user to transfer raw images to a computer where (often expensive) software is used to apply the effects to their images. For users desiring to either directly couple their digital camera (or other image capture device) to a printer, there currently are only a very limited number of image effects available on camera, or within the printer firmware.